Homes, offices, and other buildings can be equipped with smart networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, home theaters, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. A monitoring system, such as a security system, can include one or more sensors installed throughout a premises. The sensors can, for example, detect movement or changes in light, sound, or temperature. Homes, offices, and other buildings can also be equipped with door chimes that play a sound through a speaker when a door is opened.